


Несколько писем

by white_em



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Letters, Love Letters, M/M, Romance, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:48:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25108009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/white_em/pseuds/white_em
Summary: Несколько отрывков из переписки Кайло и Хакса немного рассказывают об истории их знакомства и сближенииДля меня было большой неожиданностью то, что именно эти отрывки из песен, их атмосфера и смысл вдруг сложатся в получившиеся образы.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Kudos: 4





	Несколько писем

…Ты именно тот человек, что мне нужен. Я понял это, и повторю столько раз, сколько нужно. Я хотел, чтобы рядом со мной были не погрязшие в интригах старые генералы и ленивые штабные крысы. Потому что война — дело молодых. Лекарство против морщин. Сила, потраченная на бесцельное самосозерцание пропадет зря. Совершенное оружие, четкие цели. Эта схема проста. Ты стал для меня таким бесконечным запасом энергии, что я перестал сомневаться или опасаться неудачи. Я буду вечно тебе благодарен…

…когда я думал, что буду вечно подчиняться чьей-то воле — матери, Люка, Ордена Рен, Сноука — мне хотелось вытравить всю ту Силу, что есть во мне. Судьба швыряла меня словно бластер из одних рук в другие. Только думалось, что вот это принятое решение — мое собственное, как оказывалось, что я снова чье-то оружие. Ты — первый человек, который предложил мне начать вместе. По сути, всё, что мне нужно — это несколько слов, и место для шага вперёд.  
Да, сейчас мы подчинены Сноуку. И мы возьмем от него все то, что он может дать — и потом двинемся дальше…

… Да, ты хотел быть один, это быстро прошло. Ты хотел быть один, но не смог быть один. Так же как и я. Наша первая встреча, я довольно хорошо ее помню. Я был еще капитаном Хаксом, тощим, амбициозным. Меня не воспринимали всерьез все те заслуженные вояки и самодовольные чиновники, а я вынужден был крутиться возле них — чтобы меня заметили, оценили, продвинули. О, как это раздражало! Я соображал быстрее них, лучше разбирался в политической обстановке, хотел рисковать — но это не было нужно никому. И вот тогда я увидел тебя на том приеме. Короткая вспышка гнева — я думал, что ты как раз из тех парней, которые получили все по праву рождения — а я ведь не получил почти ничего. Но потом я увидел твои глаза, и понял, что мы задаемся одними и теми же вопросами: хочешь ли ты изменить этот мир? Сможешь ли ты принять, как есть, или встать, и выйти из ряда вон?..

… Странный это был день! Я помню, как с самого утра чувствовал, как во мне разгорается огонь: это было не простое возбуждение или предчувствие. Я был рассеян и сосредоточен на своих чувствах — мне казалось, что мой старый мир сгорает. Нас мимоходом представили друг другу, и только спустя несколько часов я понял, что именно ты стал причиной этого состояния — еще задолго до нашей встречи. После этого я все пытался понять свои ощущения. Мне казалось, что странный стук зовёт в дорогу. Может, сердца, а может, стук в дверь. И стук действительно раздался — тем поздним вечером, когда ты кинул камнем в мое окно, и просто молча смотрел на меня, а я перелезал через подоконник и прыгал к тебе со второго этажа…

… Я искал тогда тебя около двух месяцев. Узнал все, что мог узнать официально и в сплетнях. Выяснял, на какой вы с учителем планете, выбивал отпуск. Необычное состояние.  
Мне казалось, среди связок в горле комом теснится крик. Но настала пора, и тут уж кричи — не кричи. Я просто знал, что должен лететь, идти к твоему дому, позвать тебя. Но я даже не думал, что придется что-то говорить, как-то объясняться. Нам не нужно все это, чтобы друг друга понять. Сигареты в руках, чай на столе. Так замыкается круг. Тогда я впервые почувствовал к тебе эту до боли сладкую благодарность — за то, что ты видишь и понимаешь настолько глубоко, что нам не нужно разговаривать. И я до сих пор каждый раз благодарен за это. Когда мы на пункте управления, среди офицеров, или на плацу, на приеме у Лидера — серьезные, отстраненные внешне, но бесконечно близкие внутри.

У меня всегда было ощущение, что я родился на стыке созвездий, но жить не могу. Вечно мотает от Тьмы к Свету и обратно. И это моё дело — любить ночь. И это моё право — уйти в тень. Но я давно понял, что именно мой якорь — ты. Тот, кто живёт по законам другим, и кому умирать молодым. Он не помнит слово «да» и слово «нет», он не помнит ни чинов, ни имён, и способен дотянуться до звёзд, не считая, что это сон. Как я гордился тобой, когда ты за считанные годы прошагал вверх по званиям, получил должное уважение! О, мой генерал! Как быстро и я тогда пошел к успеху — чтобы не потеряться на военной и политической арене, и не оказаться вдали от тебя. Каждая наша встреча в те годы была мучительной попыткой выразить все то, что копилось подолгу, за короткое время, успеть сделать и сказать все нужное — и времени всегда не хватало. Как смеялось небо, а потом прикусило язык, когда мы наконец победили все обстоятельства. Это был наш день, мы узнали его по расположению звёзд. Знаки огня и воды, взгляды богов. И вот мы делаем шаг на недостроенный мост — мы поверили звёздам, и каждый кричит: «Я готов!». Эти первые дни строительства «Старкиллера». Как это было прекрасно!..

… Согласен. Помнишь, как мы дурели от свободы и близости? Нам казалось, что вся Вселенная принадлежит нам. И больше нет ничего, все находится в нас. Как мы исследовали холодные пустые леса планетки, подыскивая лучшее расположение для элементов базы, а потом падали в снег и молча смотрели в небо. Как мы до хрипоты спорили над чертежами, сначала в кабинете, потом в каюте, и наконец в постели, неистово подыскивая способы убедить друг друга в своей правоте — и утром продолжали спорить. Как сильно щекотала нам нервы необходимость соблюдать осторожность перед подчиненными. Впрочем, это актуально до сих пор. Знаешь, чаще всего я вспоминаю тот день, когда осмотреть базу перед вводом в эксплуатацию прибыл лично Сноук. Мы с каменными лицами, бросая друг на друга презрительные взгляды, следовали за ним по коридорам, но я чувствовал, как крепко ты держишь меня за руку…

…Я тоже часто думаю об этом. Больше всего этого чувства мне не хватало тогда, когда девчонка победила меня в бою. Когда горел погребальным костром закат, и волками смотрели звёзды из облаков. Я ощущал то, что сейчас нахожусь на границе своей жизни, и либо все кончится, либо станет иначе. Красная-красная кровь — через час уже просто земля. Это несправедливо! Мы так много сделали для будущего Галактики — но все могло оказаться бессмысленным. Командуя войсками лет, мы теряли в бою день за днём. А когда мы разжигали огонь, наш огонь тушили дождём. Мы ведь так и не успели тогда сделать чего-то глобального именно для нас двоих. И внезапно в вечность вдруг превратился миг. Мне стало по-настоящему страшно. А потом ты нашел меня и спас. И наконец, долго-долго держал мою руку…

Давай не будем об этом дне? Все позади, а главное — мы сразу сделали важное именно для нас двоих. Никак не могу привыкнуть к кольцу — под перчаткой немного давит. А тебе удобно?  
Знаешь, я недавно понял, что мы с тобой такие люди, которым не нужно думать о том, что какие-то события составляют нашу жизнь. Жизнь — только слово. Есть лишь любовь и есть смерть. Это то, что есть и будет с нами, между нами, постоянно. Мы вдвоем способны совершить больше, чем все наши славные предки до нас…

После твоих слов я еще больше бешусь из-за нашей разлуки. Какого черта? Мне нужно, чтобы ты расхаживал по коридорам в своей идеальной форме, сверкал глазами, и отдавал приказы подчиненным! 

Ты ведь знаешь, что я вернусь через неделю. Запасись терпением. Смерть стоит того, чтобы жить, а любовь — стоит того, чтобы ждать.


End file.
